


Небула не улыбается

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), marve - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Cyborgs, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Небула не улыбается

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Varda_Elentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/gifts).



Небула не улыбается.  
Ее имя значит «Туманность» — пыль, газ, пепел. Нечто невесомое, не ухватить.  
Но Небула — жесткая, железная.  
Она не туман, не пыль, не газ.  
Ее очень много раз переделывали.

Когда-то в ее голове и в самом деле было туманно.  
Маленькая испуганная девочка, которая хотела быть хорошей.  
Она и была хорошей — когда была сильной.

Когда ей страшно — ты ни за что об этом не догадаешься.  
Но когда она счастлива — тоже.  
Небула не улыбается.

После неудач она собирает себя по частям — в прямом смысле. Проверяет каждую деталь: снимает внешние пластины, выдвигает механизмы.  
Работает сосредоточенно, спокойно.  
Она сильная — значит, хорошая.

Вместо пистолета она забирает с собой два легких меча.  
Железо к железу.  
Взмах плашмя, как крыльями бабочки — металлической, рукотворной.

Она любит быть хорошей.  
Любит хорошо сделанную работу.  
Надежный меч.  
Быстрый самолет.  
Мощный космический шаттл.  
Все это хорошо собрано. И хорошо работает.  
Вместе с ними никакие туманности — пыль, газ, пепел — не страшны.  
И никакой туманности в голове.

Раньше она была собрана по чужой воле.  
Отныне она собрана своими собственными руками.

И вот теперь — спокойно, сосредоточенно, зная, что во второй раз не повезет, ее испепелят в пыль, развеют пеплом, превратят в туман; бросая себя в пламя, переплавляя себя в победу, — Небула не улыбается.


End file.
